In recent years, as computer-related apparatuses are improved in performance, there has been a demand for an improvement of a recording capacity in magnetic recording apparatuses. For example, in a magnetic tape apparatus, there is a strong demand for an apparatus that consecutively processes a plurality of magnetic tape cartridges using a feature of a magnetic tape cartridge serving as a changeable recording medium. From this point of view, there is a demand for supply of a magnetic tape apparatus with a compact cartridge auto-loader having excellent operability.
FIG. 29 is a perspective view illustrating an example of a magnetic tape apparatus with a cartridge auto-loader according to a related art, and FIG. 30 is a perspective view illustrating an example of magazine.
A cartridge auto-loader 200 is attached to the front of an apparatus body 400. A plurality of magnetic tape cartridges 600 (for example, seven magnetic tape cartridges 600) are stored in a magazine 800 illustrated in FIG. 30.
The cartridge auto-loader 200 includes a lifting portion that lifts the magazine 300 up or down, a feed mechanism portion that inserts the magnetic tape cartridge 600 stored in the magazine 800 into the apparatus body 400, a circuit portion that controls each portion, and an operation panel for a user.
In the cartridge auto-loader of the related art having the above configuration, the lifting portion lifts the magazine 800 up or down, and places the magnetic tape cartridge 600 of an access target at an accessible position through the feed mechanism portion. Thereafter, the feed mechanism portion conveys the magnetic tape cartridge 600 to be inserted into the apparatus body 400, and the apparatus body 400 performs a reading/writing process on the magnetic tape cartridge 600.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-44829
However, the cartridge auto-loader 200 of the related art has the configuration of moving the magazine 800 up and down, and thus there is a problem in that it is not suitable for space saving. For example, when a plurality of magnetic tape apparatuses are stored in a rack and used, it is necessary to secure a space for vertical movement of the magazine 800, and thus a dead space occurs, and efficiency for mounting the apparatus to the rack is deteriorated.